Come On Home
by MirrorKisses
Summary: He still pathetically called Dylan his “Lover”.” Don’t use that word, it’s an insult” Dylan said bitterly one September afternoon.” We’re nowhere being lovers, hell, what’s your name again?”


**Summary: He sat at the table still, his face happened to be covered with tears at the moment, since he still pathetically called Dylan his "Lover"." Don't use that word, it's an insult" Dylan said bitterly one September afternoon." We're nowhere being lovers, hell, what's your name again?"**

**A/N: Don't ask, please read, because I like it. Oh and this is so totally a Brian Kinney Queer as Folk Justin relationship here, I just wanted to see Marco and Dylan play it off.The song, of course, is by Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

_Although my lover lives_

Marco laughed in false realization at the paper in front of him. "I'm off towards better things Luv" Dylan had said with a professional air to it that made Marco want to toss him out a fifty foot window, instead he bit his lip until it bled and smiled crookedly." How long Dyl, how long?"

"Long enough, maybe 3 years, 4 years tops. But then again, you knew this was going to happen did you? Oh, the joys of university". He continued, smiling." But we weren't In a relationship right?"

Marco looked down so Dylan tilted up his head to look at him at eye to eye level " Right?"

Marco shuddered," Rig- right…because we're- we're just…I was just…"

"Another fuck" Dylan finished simply. He patted Marco on the head as if some sort of play toy and kissed him on the cheek." I guess I'll see you around?"

"Ye-ah" Marco gurgled out." Around…"

* * *

He sat at the table still, his face happened to be covered with tears at the moment, since he still pathetically called Dylan his "Lover"." Don't use that word, it's an insult" Dylan said bitterly one September afternoon." We're nowhere being lovers, hell, what's your name again?"

"Marco" Marco dimly replied, after 'being' with the older teen for almost a year now.

_In a place that I can't live_

"But ma, he loved me" He remembered telling his mother in protest after asking her could he move in with him. She turned him down quickly though," Remembering your name is an effort sweetie, how could you commit to that?"

Marco stormed off, shouting "You don't understand" dramatically and running off into the night to fall under Dylan's protective wing. However, after he blindly found him, he had written the instructions to his house one day on the back of a napkin, he found Dylan comfortably chatting with some blonde haired pretty boy. Okay, chatting was the wrong word, but Marco didn't want to even recollect on the positing that they were in, let alone the sounds that they were making. He quietly stood in the doorway for a while, even after Dylan had spotted him, smirked and mouthed " Nice eh?" and kept on going.

Marco winced now, stupidity.

* * *

_I kind of find I like a life this lonely_

_It rips and pierces me_

He got up to get a cup of coffee, something to drown his sorrows through this mental picture horror show. Valentines day? The nightmare from hell is more like it, Dylan came and surprised him, wearing a fancy suit and his hair all fixed up. They danced the night away, twirling and dipping, murmering words of lust into each other's ears. And well. Dylan had his lust. Just not with Marco.

_In places I can't see_

So why did he keep sticking around?

_I like the rip of nerves_

Because he looooovvvveeeddd him.

_There's a rip that wakes me_

_So I'm to satisfy_

And plus. Dylan enjoyed him too. Or at least, a certain part of him.

_I love to satisfy_

* * *

"I thought I told you never to contact me again" Dylan answered the phone angrily one night.

Marco rolled his eyes," I missed you."

"I didn't" Dylan replied as he hung up.

And Marco just smiled stupidly, because he was an idiot, and called back again, getting the answering machiene.

_I love to feel there's always more than I need_

" I love you Dylan, come on home"

_So come on home…_

* * *

_You're where you want to be _

_I'm where I want to be_

Dylan appeared to be busy one night in July as Marco lounged on the deck of the hotel lounge, tanning in the moon's rays. Or at least, that's what he said. Dylan joined him, frowning." Why are you still here?"

"I thought you needed company"

"I don't" He said simply. Marco just turned over and reached for some lotion.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that right?" Dylan said snidely.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in your bed before the nights over anyway, so save it" Marco said cutely.

Dylan murmured something under his breath, " Why do you stick around?"

"Because I loooovvvveeee you" Marco repeated, it was his mantra now.

"Yeah, well I-"

"Don't yada yadda, yadda." Marco finished, rolling his eyes." And that's okay, cause I love you even more right now"

"You're a real ass , you know that Mr. Del Rossi?" Dylan asked as he got up and went towards his room.

"Love you too Dylan, wait for me, I'm about to go inside" He asked softly.

"I'll be upstairs" Dylan answered as he grumbled off.

Later on that night Dylan locked Marco out of the hotel room and he was forced to spend the night on the door step.

* * *

_Come one we're chasing everything we ever wanted _

_Replace you easily_

" Hey, Chad" Marco said cheerfully, twirling the phone cord within his fingers.

_Replace pathetically_

He'll skip through that memory, needless to say, it didn't last long. Just 36 days, 9 hours, 21 minutes, 16 seconds and 12 excruciating good-bye explanations, because the first 11 he broke down crying. Not Marco, but sadly enough, Chad. Marco wanted a real man, a strong, a buff man, a man who cared for him

He wanted a Dylan

_I flirt with every flighty thing that falls my way _

* * *

_But how I needed you_

Correction, I have a Dylan.

Who doesn't love me

Don't say that, he does! He really does! He's just afraid to show it!

Those are just some of the thoughts that capture Marco's feeble little mind like a cat catching it's mouse.

_When I needed you _

_Let's not forget we were so strong_

Wait, cut the song

_So bloody strong_

Where the hell do these people get these damn lyrics? Marco mused darkly. Why am I even thinking to the tune of this song? Could Franz Ferdinand really be channeling my sorrow into a hit song? How were me and Dylan ever strong. Oh for god sakes, he never even kissed me! WOW! Marco jumped at his though, was he going crazy. Was he talking to himself? He couldn't tell, it didn't matter. It was still sad and pathetic and lowly and dumb, because he was all of those things .He threw the paper to the floor," I lllooooovvvvvveeee yoooouuu Dylan Michealchuck!" He said sadly, drawn out.

_So come on home…_

* * *

_Blue lights falls_

Dylan blinked and sighed.

No, he shook his head." You're a goddamn fool, a real first class idiot Marco Del Rossi"

I push him away and I still end up hurting him, he thought sadly.

Marco looked up at him," Do my eyes dare bless me with this pleasant surprise."

"It took you one medical trip to the hospital for me to come and see you, so don't push it." Dylan replied snidely.

The hospital light hummed.

_Upon your perfect skin_

" How the hell did you end up here?"

" I dunno" Marco finally said," I don't remember"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah…you"

"Great. Just great"

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing."

_Falls and you draw back again _

_Falls and this is how I felt_

"It is. Listen you little shit, I tried to be nice, loving you and caring for you and all that other make believe bull crap that your parents taught to you, but it's time to grow up. I don't love you. I can't even remember your name goddamn it, it was just a fling! A fucking fling! Can you understand that?"

_I cannot forget _

_I cannot forget_

" Yeah…" Marco trailed off. " So? I told you I don't care"

_Come on home_

Dylan stuck his hands into his pockets and walked off, rolling his eyes." Neither do I. Good-bye Marco"

_Come on home_

" I still looooovvvveeee you Dylan" Marco said softly, his voice weak as the doors slammed shut. He shut his eyes, "Even if you don't"

On the other side of the door Dylan dropped to his knees and wept sadly." I love you too"

_But don't forget to leave_

* * *

_dannnaananana REVEIW!_


End file.
